The One who was Promised
by SonSanbi23
Summary: My name. A simple yet subtle thing a person cannot live without. What do they call me? I have many tittles, some I have acquired away from home, others I have gained here at home. The one that stands out the most out of all of them is the one tittle my father Aegon The Conqueror gave me. I...am The One who was Promised!(Up for adoption)
1. Prologue

**AN/: I'm not even gonna say 'Hi guys!' or 'What's up everybody!'. You guys are probably used to me disappearing for a few months and then coming back for a few updates...and then disappearing again. It's life, people. Commitments are sometimes forgotten.**

**With that aside, let me first say this. I have never watched a single Game of Thrones episode in my entire life. Seriously! I never did, I never have and I certainly never will! From what I have been told by some friends and what I have seen today on the internet, GoT is something I definitely would not be able to stomach. But enough about me and my phobia of character deaths, villains facing justice when it is too late and highly intense drama.**

**My knowledge on the events of GoT come from a chronological time table I got off the internet, and most of the fanfics I've read so far(shout out to VFSNAKE, Sinless14, choejhulkp9 and Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka). I read a fanfic called Throne for a King believing I was gonna see Naruto going in there to kick ass and take names, only for me to get the full experience of watching a game of thrones Season from start to finish. Although I do recommend people to go read that fanfic if you would like to see a hero truly go through serious character growth/development and attain a real reason for his strength/power. Me? I like my main characters training & suffering off camera and being the definition of BAMF on screen(insert Pennywise grin).**

**Now onto Naruto. First of all, I won't tell you how far deep his strength is. I see VFSNAKE never putting up the Godlike Naruto tag on his stories, and people read his fics like crazy! Secondly, the harem is definitely big, but so far the characters I have in mind are 3 to 4(or 5) game of thrones characters being Cersei, Sansa, Arya, and probably Missandei. And then the rest being 7 actresses or female porn-starts. Why? Because I feel like it and I think lemons should be lemonade in this fic so there! Also you can make requests of who you want into the harem. Censei and Sansa are a go but no Daenerys. There is a reason for that and it's not bashing or anything nonsensical so please chill on that matter.**

**Also, expect the harem to involve young girls or younger-looking girls who's ages I will adjust since anything less then 14 is child porn according to what I know in Hentai law(or maybe I made that up). That means Arya and an OC/young Actress/Young-looking porn-star like Holly Hendrix are**** definitely** **in the harem. And lastly all the screen time will be on Naruto since I don't want to have you guys reading something you already know word for word from the tv show or the book.**

**Without any further or do- LET US MARCH FORTH AND TELL A STORY OF GREATNESS TO THE SMALL FOLK AND NOBLE OF FANFICTEROS!**

* * *

_**Before The Present**_

**Naruto POV**

…..I wish I could say I knew myself when I was younger. When I was still an actual small boy who ran around and out of the castle in the Red Keep of Kings Landing escaping the Kingsguard, the Gold Cloaks and the Knights assigned to train me in order to defend myself since my home was under constant attack from it's enemies and oppositions back then...or when I still the young boy father had dreamed of calling his son because he more then just great potential in him...but knew better then I did and decided to let me go to be my own man.

…..I wish I could say I regret everything thing I did back then when I was still an actual man traveling lands and places far beyond the 7 kingdoms, deep into unknown territory the old gods and new never taught the First Men.

…..I wish I could say...I felt nothing when my many times-great grandson Aegon V and his son Daemon died. When I watch my many times-great grandson Aerys II take the thrown and go mad with power, then watch as a rebellion took down and destroyed my house nearly ending the line of my family as I sat up on a mountain far away watching everything through my own two purple eyes.

The truth is...I never knew myself when I was younger that I would end being this way.

I'm very old man today acting as if his still 18 years old as I look nothing like my real age but the age I am acting, with so much knowledge it would take 50 to a Hundred plus years to teach on to the new generation of knowledge-seekers in the world...but most importantly...I am a man who the people of these lands have been demanding, weeping, praying and dreaming for to come and bring forth the peace and prosperity they have awaited for so long.

My name is Naruto Targaryen, first born son of Aegon The Conqueror. The oldest Targaryen alive and probably the oldest man in all of the seven kingdoms to still live, and I was once the true heir to the throne before I decided to give that duty to my younger brother Aenys who was more deserving of it at the time where as I had **'died'** on my 10th nameday to leave and travel beyond the wall to find more lands and places to see, and further discover myself and just what was the reason my existence was made real...again.

Little did I know at the time that my travels would push me beyond the reaches of the 7, then come back years later to see a member of my house take the throne and go mad shaming my entire house with his pathetic and maddening reign. The rest is small details to my time traveling as an old man dressed in a black cloak never showing his face except for his eyes and mouth with diamonds for teeth fishing in cooking everywhere he goes in Essos and Westeros.

As for me? I learned a lot about myself during my travels away from home, and I have also been through a lot in my time of living for so long which has changed me on more times then I could ever hope to count on two, four or six set of hands. I watched kingdoms come and go, a civilization fall and rebuild it'self. I've seen wars on many lands as I took part in them as well. And I saw the horrors of what war does before, during and after it takes place. In short, I guess I can say I have lived long enough to know that humanity the same no matter where I go...unless I decide to do something about it.

I only have a few centuries of living under my belt making very old as I have said before, but even that isn't the main highlight of my life. The places I have traveled to...I let the blood of my house continue on there whether I used my house name or I decided to start new clans with a new names. I in these many places I was a peasant, a noble, a soldier, a warrior, an inventor, a priest, a prince and a king...However, the one thing I never stopped being...was a hero.

You're probably asking how I could be alive for so long doing all the things I did. Well, it's simple, but yet complicated at the same time. It's what my own father would call "The life and times of an enigma".

When I was 10 years old my father woke me up in the early hours of the day and took me by the hand to the deepest bowels of king's landing where a woman made of bright light possessing space, time and life and another woman made of dark light possessing destruction, chaos and death stood under a large powerful tree growing fruit of un-imaginable power, waiting for me as they saw and looked at me as if they have known me for as long as I have existed.

My father Aegon The Conqueror kneel down before me and told me words that still run circles in my mind today as I will never forget them...

_**Flashback**_

"Do you know why asked you if you would like to be my heir and take the throne when you are old enough, my son?"

"No father. I only thought you asked me that because Aunty Visenya doubted I could be your heir when my brother still had a chance of besting me in our spars".

"No son. I asked because-...because I was told of what you can do in dreams, how you can do the things you do, and why you can do those things you can do. I was told that you are a man destine to do things far beyond the limits of humanity as you are the only living being who can stand to go far beyond any reach known to us all in existence.

You, my son, have lived many lives in the past. The lives of great men from long ago here in the 7 kingdoms, and many other great men in far away lands far from here in these lands I rule and don't rule. The power that you possess...the same power that only you have shown to me, my son...it is power that you are not suppose to use in this time here and now, but rather it is power that you will come to understand, control, master and use here when you know it is the right time to do so and come back to us. You, my son, are not the strange and awkward boy your mother and Aunt believe you to be, or the energetic boy who uses his time to play pranks and cause havoc and mayhem on the people he despises but brings fun, laughter and merry times for the people he holds dear. You are not the boy everyone in this kingdom believes you to be, nor are you the boy my own enemies wish for you to be, my son.

You are many things, Many great things. You're life holds high meaning, my son. And your presence shakes the laws and boundaries that govern us all".

"Like my name Naruto. It means Maelstrom, father".

"Yes it does, but you are more then that too, Naruto. For the lack of time that have with you now, I shall tell you the one thing I have come to know of you, my son. You...are an enigma. The kind of being who no one can ever hope to understand, but I know it is you and only you can control the scale that balance good and evil...and only you have the power to tip the scale in the favor of either those two things, my son".

"You mean I can be like Azor Ahai? Or the Great Other?".

"Yes my son. With the power you have, you can do a great deal of good deeds for all who live and die, or a horrendous amount of evil to those innocent and guilty. Still, whichever you choose to do, you where chosen to do anything you wish because everything that exists revolve around your existence. A Child of pure of heart made of gold, and a sharp mind that cuts through anything born to carry the world on his shoulders for as long as he decides he can. The child of prophecy who is now The One who was Promised".

"I-I see...but father...but why are we down here in this strange place I have never been to before?...and who are those to ladies standing under that large tree looking at me?"

"...My son...I do not have much time with you now...so I can only tell you this...No matter what you do, what you become, or whatever happens to you. Know that I, your mother, your Aunt Visenya, you brother Aerys and your sister Alyssa along with all the people you have come to know and cherish will always love you...and we will make sure that no one in our House, no one in king's landing and one in the Seven kingdoms ever forgets you. Goodbye...Naruto. I will always love and remember you, my son".

_**Flashback End**_

…..My father Aegon stood and walked away from me after that with tears in his eyes and never looking back at me as I was taken away from him by those ladies to die soothingly in their embrace of silent death. I spent my last hours under the both of them as they took turns raping me and force feeding me the fruit that grew from that big tree as my body had surges on surges power coursing through my young & fragile body causing me nothing but great pain with my mind attaining all the knowledge of my past lives and how I died back then & why, and attaining even more power then I already had.

Those were the worst couple of hours of my life(dry chuckle)...but waking up from my resurrection outside the wall all by myself was the loneliest time I spent(sigh).

As my father said...I am enigma. I can do things people wouldn't even think or ever hope to do or see in their sleep, and I can do things no one could ever hope to understand or decipher. I am a being that some might hail me as a hero of old, a mighty warrior that never rests, or a god who never turns his back from his people. I am a being far beyond restriction and limitation.

When I died being raped by two goddesses at that time, I was resurrected and free of dying by the hands of another as I can only die by my own hands. Sounds strange and stupid I know, but it means no one can kill me but me.

After so many years being gone I returned to my home Westeros and lived in the shadows since the death of Aegon V Targaryen. It is finally time to make my existence know to all who live in and outside the Seven Kingdoms...and I don't like what I saw in the past, what I see now in the present...and what I have seen in the future.

It's time I finally make my presence known to the people of the Seven...and bring back the peace and prosperity my father has wanted me to deliver to them!

_**Present time**_

_**Night time**_

In the woods, riding on horseback with a warhammer on hand hunting for boars, bears and other ferocious animals, is Robert Barantheon the current King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men aka the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

Normally he would have a few men with him and his squire by his side when he goes out hunting, but since it's currently the first hour of the day and he decided to just dodge all of his men and his squire to have some time to himself to clear his head instead of doing his other two vices being drinking and whoring.

Spotting his prey, the hunt finally stopped when Robert's Warhammer came down on an unsuspecting boar that couldn't notice fast enough that someone was behind it. Robert got off the house and looked at the boar to confirm the kill feeling a moment of victory for himself...then the moment passed as he felt tired from just hunting down this one animal even though he did nothing but ride his horse, turn his head to look around a few times then kick the sides of his horse to make it go faster. The sweat and the heavy breathing was proof enough sadly.

Before Robert took the Iron thrown, he was a man who moved with purpose and kept himself clean, well, and healthy since his constant fighting and being on the battle field required him to do so. Never did he think of drinking everyday or whoring himself into an early grave since being a soldier of war was the only thing he knew and did back when he was younger. Now though, it seems taking the very throne he fought hard to take from the mad king of House Targaryen all those years ago had led up to this shell of a man he has now become. A fat, lazy, unfocused, self-loathing and un-carring man he has now become. And to think he at first believed that when he took the iron throne nothing about him would change at all.

With a heavy sigh, Robert wiped the sweat on his forehead away with white cloth from his pocket...

"It seems you were right, old man...The warrior who is trained to fight for the people, can never be groomed into becoming the king of the people." said Robert as he let out a sad laugh looking down on himself seeing nothing but his big belly obscuring the view of his legs and feet.

**SWOOSH!**

Robert's ears picked up a sound of something falling from the sky near him and he only had to walk a few steps before is eyes landed on a sealed scroll of what looks like paper made of gold**(2)**. Picking it up, Robert took a closer look at the scroll and noticed that by the weight alone in his hand it actually felt holding a small bag of gold.

**ZOOM!****(1)**

In the Sky something was passing by Kings Landing extremely fast making a strange yet very loud noise, then a burst of wind soon came after which made Robert's horse yell out with all the other animals in the area going really mad at whatever was flying by.

Robert unsealed the scroll and opened it only to see no writing on the gold paper...but his eyes widened when the paper flashed before his very eyes and a voice spoke up from the scroll.

"_Greetings to whoever has opened this scroll. My name is Aegon Targaryen and you my know as Aegon the Conqueror, or rather the Man who united the Seven Kingdoms and became the first King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Yes, this my voice you are hearing coming from this scroll of paper made entire of gold. This is the last thing my precious dear son invented for me before he-...before I was forced to let him go._

_I am assuming that whoever you are, you must be the King of the Seven Kingdoms long after I had died as my son would only give this scroll to someone who is in that position and no one else higher or lower. Either way, whether you are from my house or another, from king to king, I must tell you that the things I will say are not the words of a dying old fool or a mad old man, but the words of man who is sound in mind and calm in his soul._

_Know that what I am about to tell you is all true, nothing but the truth and only the truth as I swear on my life, the life of my two wives and my children and on the honor of my House..._

_If you, Lord of the Seven kingdoms, have found this scroll falling from the sky...you must know that all of Westeros, Essos, Bravos, the land of the free folk beyond the wall along with all the lands that are tied to the first Men **IS** endanger...and now is the right time for someone to come forth and save you all. This man...is The One who was **Promised**."..._

**Opening Theme Music: Timo ODV – Dancing Again**

…_**..To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**(1) The sound of a bass drop**

**(2) Gold Paper scroll – A scroll used to basically record anything for the duration of 2 hours.**

**AN/:Yeah I know. It's not much, just a long POV and a small prologue, but next chapter is the entry of Naruto and his existence finally being known to the people of the Seven Kingdoms. Did a few people know about him before hand? Maybe, maybe not. You decide. Anyways, like I said the harem is 3 to 5 GoT women then 7 actresses or female pornstars. You guys can make suggestions and give some ideas on how I should introduce the actresses/female pornstars into the fanfic.**

**Not much else to say so please remember stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**

**Sansa Stark: Remember...Winter Is Coming!**


	2. Just Like Old Times

**AN/: Sup everyone! Thanks for the great response in views, reviews, favs and follows. The reviews are what matters most to an author but what I have now will do since the last chapter was just a prologue.**

**I'm still taking suggestions on who you guys would like to see in the harem so don't forget about that. On a side note, I was told my writing was a bit difficult to understand so I'll do my best to fix what I did wrong in the last chapter.**

**So without further or due- LET US LISTEN TO A TALE OF GREATNESS & WONDER!**

* * *

**Opening Theme Song: Timo ODV – Dancing Again**

**The North**

_**Night time**_

In the woods, two black horses with all white eyes pulling a wooden carriage with no windows or a door on it painted black with purple pinstripes can be seen with a man of 6'0 ft of height staring the horses with a calm smile on his face as the horse where going on a pace that isn't to fast nor is too slow. Feeling the need to pee, the mysterious man decided to stop the horses and get off.

Not much can be seen about the man since he is wearing a black hooded cloak that also hides his face. Everything except for his midnight purple eyes, and the powerful shine inside of his mouth strangely being white diamonds instead of normal teeth. Anything else that can be seen of that man are his all black boots that have the sigil of House Targaryen on the sides respectively, and long and broad sword that has green guard & handle with a white diamond in the center hanging from his back in a green sheath.

After walking a couple steps away from his carriage being out of sight, the man stood by a tree and took out his manhood to relief himself. While he was doing so, the hooded man failed to notice soldiers with the Lannister sigil on their armor hiding the woods close to him, and an Archer taking aim at his head.

The archer pulled back the arrow then released it smirking to himself as he saw it did not sway in the wind and it was reaching it's intended point...but the arrow was stopped in it's tracks right before it could pierce through the mysterious black cloak-wearing man's skull.

The man shook his manhood with one hand then put it back in his pants, then turn around to two hundred Lannister guards all with their swords out poised for battle glaring furiously at the man who looked back at them with a face-tearing grin that finally revealed all of his teeth truly being white diamonds encrusted in the shape of a full set of teeth which the moonlight bounced right off of, and the man's midnight purple eyes held nothing but pure mischief pulsing ever so slowly with his eyelids narrowing slightly.

With a smirk, the man dropped the arrow in his right hand then crossed his arms over his chest as he said "It's been 30 plus years since I got ambushed by men possessing the sigil of the lions. Do tell...who sent you to me? And did you all tell your parents, children, wives and whores you won't be coming back home-"

"Shut up, you freak," said one of the nights who stepped forward pointing his sword at the mysterious purple eyed teen "Do you not see that you're surrounded and you have nowhere to run? This is where you finally die, so be grateful that Lord Tywin has sent us to send you to where all the members of House Targaryen belong. In the fucking ground rotting like the pathetic vermin you all are!".

The soldiers of house Lannister all laughed together at the teen, who only grinned at them with narrow eyes before he vanished then re-appeared behind the Lannister soldiers in a single second, with his long sword made of green steel held by his right hand only.

All the knights stopped laughing and froze up when they saw their fellow knight's head fall the ground and his body catching wild fire as it fell to the ground forward soon after with the mysterious man now removing the hood of his cloak showing his face which is heart shaped with three whisker-marks on both cheeks and white silver hair cut in a bowl style**(think of Leon Kennedy****'s hairstyle**** from Resident Evil 4)**.

The silver-haired man's grin only became sinister now as he glared at the nights with his purple orbs for eyes gaining a black ring with three strange comma-like marks on it, and the teen flexed his neck side to side then spoke up...

"You know...there's a lot of things I don't like hearing these days. One of them is being told about death when I actually know all too much about it. The other is the name of that two-face asshole who goes by the name Tywin of House Lannister. Another thing that really pisses me off is being underestimated by two bid dickheads. But what really pisses me off is when someone talks shit about me, my family and my glorious House!...Much less they say we're good only when were dead. So here's how this is gonna go now. Originally I was gonna kill you all with some form of **'Knights Honor'** if you can even call it that. But since none of you even know what the word honor even means...I'm just gonna burn you all to the ground, and leave nothing of your remains except for rubble and ash...(chuckles)Time...**to fry!**"

With that last word, all that could be heard where screams of pain, agony and misery as the smell of burnt human flesh attacked the natural aroma of the peaceful woods. The archer who was still sitting on a high branch of a tree watched it all with widened eyes of fear soiling himself silly and shaking pathetically as he watched his fellow Lannister soldiers get burned and turned into a pile of ashes at just one single cut of the silver-haired purple-eyed man. Just when the archer thought he was safe, he felt cold steel on the right side of his neck, and screamed as loud as he could in fright before his head was severed from his neck with his body falling of the tree and catching wild fire turning into ash that got mixed with the dirt of the ground.

A few seconds later, here we see the silver-haired Targaryen man now walking back to his carriage, only to see it gone with the horses brutally cut up and beheaded as a letter could be found on the ground near them. The man, not even bothered by the state of the mutilated horses or his missing windowless-and-doorless carriage, picked up the letter and read it to see what it said...

"_**The forgotten will stay forgotten"**_.

The teen chuckled to himself before he crunched up the paper and though it aside and said to no one in particular but himself "You haven't changed one bit, Tywin Lannister. Always stealing from me when I have my back turned,".

The black rings in his purple eyes span with tears of blood falling from them as he looked at the dead horses with a stoic expression. And within a matter of moments the horses were fully revived with nothing so much a scratch on them as one horse yelled out standing on two legs before it turned around and ran off in the woods while the other dug it's hoof into the ground awaiting it's master to jump on and ride off.

"...Just like how you stole _**her**_ from me...(chuckles) Just like old times".

**Wintefell**

In the castle of House Stark in Winterfell, here find Robert sitting by the desk of Edderd Stark's office with Ned himself sitting behind it looking completely baffled and shocked at he just heard from the Gold Paper Scroll Robert presented to him.

"...This is...This is too much too understand even for me, Robert. Are you sure this isn't some kind spell by a witch or wizard of some kind?...Or any kind of fowl play from an enemy of the crown?" said Ned.

Robert shook his head as he responded, "That was one of my first thought as well after replaying it again the next day. But the more I thought about it clearly...it started making sense to me who that old man in the black cloak always hiding his face really was. Remember when we first met him Ned. Back at the Vale by the woods when Jon sent us to go investigate the sudden appearance of two black horses with white eyes pulling a strange carriage with no doors and no windows,".

"Yes," said Ned who nodded and continued, "We found the carriage and then we went deep into the woods to see _**him**_ fight a bear with nothing but his bear hands. I told you not to approach him with hostility but you did regardless as soon as he ripped that bear's head clean of it's shoulders with own bare hands,".

Robert chuckled to himself as he envisioned what Ned was talking about, then said back to him, "I was young and naive lad back then thinking I could fight anything or anyone who stood in my way simply because I fought man older then me. That purple-eyed old fool gave me a beating I'll never forget,".

"Things are never going to be the same, Robert. This **'information'** you have gotten from the Aegon the Conqueror could shake the foundation of the Seven Kingdoms as we know it, if not the Realm of Men entirely...We can't be sure that this is his voice coming from this magical scroll, but we don't have anyone or anything to prove that it is not his voice either. Do you even have a plan now or some idea to work with or against this?" said Ned. Robert kept quiet for moment as he poured himself some wine, drank it then placed the chalice on the desk hard before he responded...

"Look at me Ned. Ever since I took that damn Iron Throne from the Mad King, all I ever did was let myself go and surround my myself with venomous snakes who do my job and turn the seven kingdoms upside down while I mourned the loss of the real woman I love in all the wrong ways. I have three children with woman who would soon stab me hundred times if she was given the chance since I have done nothing but be unfaithful to her with my constant drinking and whoring! When I told that old man I was going to rescue Lyanna and dethrone Aerys II then kill every single member of House Targaryen, his eyebrow twitched at me before he shook his head and told me a warrior who is trained to fight for the people, can never be groomed into becoming the king of the people! He told me that I'm starting a rebellion without the right man and heart for it, and that man was never wrong about anything! He was the one who warned you, me, Brandon, Benjin, my brothers and your father about the Aerys II going mad. He warned us about Aerys's desire to burn everything to the ground and we should act quickly before it was too late. And it was **HIM** who told me that Lyanna!-...Lyanna was not kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen...she was in-love with him the whole time. Ever since Rhaegar made Lyanna his Queen of Beauty,".

Ned could do nothing but look at his sworn brother sadly, and stand up to pat his shoulder soothingly as he said "What's done is done, Robert. All we can do know now is looking after the things we cherish the most and work to build a better future for the realm of men and protect it for as long as we can before our heirs take up after us and do the same. It's what he taught us to do,".

"You're right Ned," said Robert as he drank some more wine then continued, "It's time for a change in the realm of men. And if what Aegon the Conqueror said is true. Then perhaps the plan we should put into motion is to-".

Before Robert could his statement, young girl 4'10 ft tall with caramel brown skin, long dark black hair that stops at the small of her back and light grey eyes dressed in a skirt of deer skin with a light-grey loose vest and small boots walked into the room and bowed before she said "You grace, Uncle Ned, there is man by the door asking for you both. He said his name is Naruto...T-Targaryen.".**(think of Holly Hendrix ****the female pornstar****. ****Search her up you don't know her****)**

The two men looked at each other briefly, then without even taking a second to stand both men walked out the office in a rush to go downstairs at the entrance of the castle...but little did they know there was someone who was listening in on their conversation before the girl arrived to call for them...

* * *

**_The One who was Promised!_**

* * *

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes! Edderd Stark now the warden of the North and Robert Barantheon now the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men! It's been so long since I last seen you two and look how you've grown!" said the silver-haired, purple-eyed and whiskered-faced man who is now identified as Naruto Targaryen.

While Naruto was grinning with his diamond-encrusted teeth showing, everyone else in the house was not sharing the same enthusiasm as he was. Robb, Jon, Sansa and Catelyn were frozen in fear as soon as they saw Robert and Ned come to the door with Ned holding his sword **Ice** and Robert's War-hammer sitting on his right shoulder as both man glared hard and long into Naruto's midnight purple eyes.

After a few seconds-

**SQUEENCH!**

"OH BY THE GODS!" was what Catelyn screamed as she covered Arya and Rickon's eyes with Jon covering Myrcella and Tommen's eyes when they saw Catelyn's husband's sword stab into the right side of the silver-haired Targaryen's stomach and Robert's Warhammer now stuck in Naruto's left shoulder. Oddly enough for everyone besides Robert and Ned, Naruto was still standing there with both of his arms crossed and his fox-like grin never living his face. But if you looked closely you could see his right white eyebrow twitching in pain and hear a small high pitched whimper from him.

Seconds passed again before all three man laughed loudly with the Robert and Ned hugging the silver-haired Targaryen before them and removing their weapons from Naruto's body, with the same deadly wounds magically healing themselves fast causing looks of shock on Ned and Robert's children being twice as surprised then before. Catelyn? Well, she only pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as she muttered "Every time they see each other. Just like old times".

"Old man! So Naruto is your name and Targaryen is your House! Why didn't you tell me before?!" said a happy Robert, to which Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow "Imagine I told you this when you heard what happened Ned's sister with Rhaegar. Would I still have my head with me and not on a pike somewhere today?".

Robert laughed in reply, and Ned shook his head when he said, "I see you have changed your looks again as I remember you with long hair and a long silver beard. Are you trying to steal all the ladies and princesses of Westeros again looking young?".

"This one, teasing me about my looks and women," said Naruto with a chuckle as he pointed to Ned before he continued, "I've decided to stop walking around with a cane because my back hurts- Of course I did this for the lovely women of the world! You can't expect this old goat to just die into the night peacefully like most people around my age! I've got a cock for crying out-loud and I intend to use it on any woman who fancies me!".

"Really old man? Do you think whores would still ride you if they knew what you look like under all that fresh skin?" said Robert with a grin. But Naruto wasn't one to back down from a roast as he replied, "Well at least I don't have to be a high lord to get women to come my way. Back in the day men used to run away from you because you struck fear in their hearts with your merciless fighting and killing and with your War-hammer. Today however, it seems you strike fear in the hurts of brothel owners, tailors and chefs!".

The jokes never stopped for a while as both Robert and Ned were laughing hard and long, but Catelyn walked up to the three man clearing a throat causing them to stop laughing with Naruto walking up to her to kiss her hand and give a light bow to her.

"Naruto Targaryen. I always knew there something ominous and familiar about your hair and eyes when I first saw them," said Cat with Naruto replying, "Lady Catelyn, how good to see you too. I see you're still as beautiful as the day I first met you-".

"Hands off my best friend's wife, you old stubborn womanizer! Don't think I've forgotten all the times you stole my whores every time we traveled together" said Robert with Ned laughing, but Naruto quickly replied with a raised eyebrow, "The one time I did that and you're still sour with heartache seeing them leave your room and run to mine when they all saw me walk pass your room with nothing but a towel on. Give me a break, your grace!".

"I'll break you in half!" replied Robert who laughed together with Naruto, Ned and Catelyn...the children however, where still in shock of just what they saw and what their seeing.

"What's..going on here? I thought King Robert hated anyone with Targaryen blood coursing through their veins. This man is making him, mother and father laugh...and I've never seen our parents laugh like this before," said Sansa. Robb turned his head slightly to whisper back to his sister "Your guess is just as good as mine. Father only chuckles. But now his in tears".

"I don't know about you, Sansa, but I'm more interested on who that man _**really**_ is under that cloak if you get what I am saying," said the girl who came down with king and Ned from his office now identified as Holly from Sansa and Rob calling her name in shock of what she said and that look of utter hunger & lust on her face.

"Sansa, what does Holly mean when she says under the cloak?" asked a curious Myrcella, and Sansa eye-widened at the questioned and replied hurriedly "Trust me, my lady. You really don't want to now that. Even when you're older, I'd prefer you not ask my cousin that question,".

The laughing died down as the three adults plus one elder being Naruto walked up to where the children were sitting by the fire, and all of them quickly stood from their seats doing the best they can to present themselves...all except for Arya who was still gaping like a dead fish waiting for flies to come start a civilization on her gums and tongue.

"Naruto, let me introduce you to my children. This Robb, Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Jon" said Ned, and Naruto went to each of the North Warden's children individually shaking Robb and Jon's hands and firmly then brushing Rickon's head and kissing Sansa's hand giving her a compliment on her looks and her hair earning him a blush from Sansa and a stern look from Robert, Ned and Catylen which he gave a nervous chuckle at. When he got to Arya, he knelled down and said "Hello there, little-

"Why did father and King Robert do that to you, how did your wounds hill so fast and why are your teeth made of diamonds?!" said Arya really fast, getting a laugh from Naruto and a smile which caused the younger Stark girl to spot a small noticeable blush, which Sansa and Holly saw planning to tease her about it later, with Naruto replying to Arya, "In the order of your questions, Your father and the king used to do that to me every time I came to visit them since I used to train them back in the day and I warned to strike down anyone who claims to be me to them. My wounds hill fast because I'm kind of a magician and the reason why my teeth are made of diamonds is because my real teeth fell out one by one the more I got old until I had none on my 157th nameday. So I had them all replaced with small diamonds in the form of a full set of teeth".

All the children shivered in disgust at Naruto's last answer to Arya with Tommen saying "How dreadful! I hope my teeth never fall out!".

"Are you serious?! I'd love to have diamonds for teeth when I get older!" said a happy Rickon only for his mood to get crapped on when Jon said to him with a cheeky grin, "Then you'd have to sleep with one eye open every night because thieves would never leave you alone for your precious teeth, hehe!".

Naruto stood up and then walked over to Tommen and Myrcella who both gave a bow to Naruto as Robert said "These are two of my three children. Tommen and Marcella. The third is...with his mother Cercei at the moment".

At hearing this, Naruto froze up for a second, then turned back to the children brushing the top of their heads greeting them both with a warm smile before he turned to look at Robert and say, "My word, Robert! These two little stags look more lion then stag. At least they have your eyes or else I'd be smelling fowl play here!".

Robert gave a light chuckle, which sounded empty as he thought himself _'Wait until __you__ see Joffrey'_.

"And Ned, who this fine looking girl. She looks like she's one of yours" said Naruto as he walked over to Holly who was smiling...seductively at him with her hands on her hips. Catelyn gave the girl a look that said 'Behave yourself or else!' causing the girl to groan before she spoke up to Naruto, "My name is Holly Stark, my lord. My is father Benjin Stark, and my my mother is Lela of House Reed**(Think of Lela Star. Search her up if you don't know her)**. My father and mother got married when they were younger, but the marriage didn't last because my father decided to take up the wall and he also caught my mother fu-

"Holly!" said Catelyn with a glare to Holly, which the young girl groaned at with an eye-roll causing the children to laugh at her and Naruto to chuckle as he raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Well it's nice to meet you, Holly Stark. Your beauty is certainly something very hard to ignore, and I wouldn't be surprised if an army of men stormed all the way down here to ask for you hand in marriage when you grow up to be an adult.".

With a lustfull smirk, Holly got on the tip of toes to whispered into Naruto's ear, "Oh I'm already an adult. Fully grown, fully mature and full of _**love**_ if you get what I'm saying, my lord".

Catelyn had enough and dragged Holly off to the kitchen to go make some tea & bring wine for the men leaving Naruto to chuckle while he shook his head. Robert and Ned motioned for Naruto to follow them which Naruto agreed as they walked upstairs to Ned's office and sat down with Catelyn and Holly entering soon after bringing a cup of tea and a bottle of wine on a tray then left as soon as they brought the beverages.

"So...I see you got my father's message" said Naruto. Robert looked at the scroll with a frown before he replied "Yes, me and Ned were just talking about it. Honestly, I'm still speechless about all this, and I feel stupid for not knowing sooner after the time you showed us your face when he fought off Tywin and his brother Kevan and their trusted gaurds back when Ned and myself were still young lads,".

"Aegon the Conqueror had a first born son who mysteriously died in his sleep at his tenth nameday. No wounds, no sign of struggle, no evidence of poison but it was the death an elder would come to face on their death bed. But here he is before us centuries later a man who is blessed with power from the Old and the forgotten Gods sent by them to restore House Targaryen, save the Seven kingdoms and bring peace to the world...Feels like I just tried to swallow the sharpest bone of a fish and not drink water after," said Ned.

Naruto look around the room first, then got up to close the door then place a strange seal on the wall causing strange markings(kenji) to flash all over room, then he sat back down and replied to the two men in the room...

"I just used a magic spell to erase all the ears and eyes that could be watching and listening in on us. Now then, I feel a re-introduction is in order. Lord Stark, your grace, my name is Naruto of House Targaryen. Son of Aegon I Targaryen The Conqueror and Rhaenys Targaryen. My brother Aenys Targaryen, who you know became king, was not truly the one to be my father's heir but it was me who was chosen for that. Unfortunately, my father was approached in his dreams and visions by what we know call today the Old the forgotten Gods who told him that I was destine for more and I was not suppose to take the throne back then. So, on my 10th nameday my father took me down to the bowls of the Red Keep where a mighty magical tree growing powerful fruit was and left me there in the care of two Goddesses who had my body cloned and sent to my room dead while I was **'trained'** by them and then killed, only to be resurrected outside the wall, far away from the wildings of course.

I have spent centuries away from Westeros training to control my magical powers and traveling the rest of the world learning just about anything I could, waiting for the right time to come back. Of course I made my return home when Aegon V Targaryen was king and when Aerys II Targaryen was born. Now, according the message my father has left you, your grace, a war is coming that will most likely cost more lives then all the other lives lost in the previous wars all put together, and it's up to me to stop it.

However, I feel that such a task is not meant for one man, even for me alone. That is why I would like to ask for the help of House Stark and House Barantheon to combat those who seek to take the iron throne or rather all of it's power as they are willing to go to war for it and risk the lives of innocent men, women and children".

"Alright then. Say me and Ned help you and your father keep the Iron throne safe from these **'snakes hidden in the grass****'** as he called them. How am I supposed to trust a Targaryen again when I know you might make a claim to the iron throne, or you will secretly support you descendants Viserys Targaryen and Daenarys Targaryen to take the Iron throne should they think of crossing the Narrow Sea," said Robert, who Ned looked at in shock, but it was Naruto who calmed Edderd down when he replied, "Your right not trust me your grace, as they are members of my house and they have as much as a claim to the iron throne as me only more fresh in this case.

But the problem with those two as that as it stands, Daenarys is more of a threat in this war more then anyone else simply because in the next weeks she'll have three dragons by her side giving her more motivation to come back home and make a claime to the Iron Throne-

"She has three dragons?!" said Robert interrupting Naruto, with Ned speaking up, "Robert, calm down. Remember that Brandon had told us of a chest in Rhaella Targaryen's quarters before he was captured and killed by the mad king? Perhaps this was what he meant".

"Exactly" said Naruto who then continued "You need to worry, your grace, as I have taken the liberty to plan for every. Single. Person in this war. Both the good side and the evil side as well. As I said before, Viserys poses no major threat to the Iron throne but rather it is his sister who does. The reason why I say this is because when my father left the Dragonstone with my mother and Aunt, he conquered specific kingdoms he knew would not agree to peaceful talks. After that he came to the North, the Vale, and the some parts of the south with the idea of peaceful negotiations to unify the Westeros into a conglomerate of 7 kingdom. Daenarys however, won't follow in that direction since she believes my father had set Westeros a blaze with his three dragons making everyone bend the knee to him.

This why I have taken the liberty to watch my descendant closely and see if she truly does or does not have the madness of her father Aerys II at all. Madness doesn't just happen, it comes to you when your mind has no logical direction to take when something important is taken from you. Aerys II, however, was a peace of trash all the through,". The Robert gave chuckle at what Naruto said before he spoke up, "I may still hold hatred towards your house, old man, but you...I know I can trust".

"Thank you you Robert. My claim to the Iron throne might be real because my father saying so in this throne, but no one in the Red Keep will believe it's his voice and I have no need to be king now or later on since I have so much to do for the real of Men. What about you, Ned? You haven't said much since we entered your office," said Naruto.

Ned drank up some wine, then turned to Naruto and replied, "I am still coming to terms with what your father has said in this scroll, Naruto. While I do not doubt your skills as an archer, your swordsmanship and your skills in hand to hand combat, I would like to see a demonstration of your magic to know that everything you and your father have said is true and not just some trick to fool us. You'll have to excuse me, Naruto, but just recently a woman named Mandy Muse**(think of Mandy Muse, she's a porn-star as well)** came here to winterfell claiming she was my second born bastard sister from my father's side, and she kept on asking to come closer to look at her. I almost fell for her story if it was not for Master Luwin who pointed out to me that she smelled of dead snakes which is a sign of black magic in the teachings of the old Gods. I told my men to hold her down and bring to the cells so I can question her why she did what she did, but she quickly vanished into black snakes going into the ground before my man could capture her,".

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a tired sighed before he replied to Ned, "I see my re-appearance has already effected the scale of magic in Westeros already. Black magic hasn't been active since my great grand-nephew Jaehaerys the Wise worked with his Grand Master and the King of Dorne in his time to find, capture and put all the witches and wizards of Black magic to the stake and be set ablaze for the horrible crimes against the Realm Of Men. Men, women and children went missing a lot back then, and there was only 16 black magic users. I'll deal with that woman as soon as I leave for Kings Landing".

Naruto stood up from his seat then grabbed two large mugs made of glass. Before Ned's and Robert's very eyes, Naruto melt the glass down into a single sphere and placed it down on Ned's desk. In mere moments an image appeared on the spherical glass showing a Greyjoy ship by the Narrow sea with Euron Greyjoy on it barking orders to his men...

"I learned this spell on another country by a wise wizard named Merlin. It's called a crystal ball and it works like a spyglass except it's vision can go as far as you want it go. What you see before you is Euron Greyjoy on his way here to Westeros with the intent to pillage, murder and rape some small towns and villages with his men, like any other twisted member of House Greyjoy would do to pass the time. With your permission I would like to sink that ship and everyone on it before they could get here, your grace"**(1)**.

Robert looked at Ned, with Edderd speaking to Robert, "They did rebel against you, Robert. And Euron Greyjoy has been nothing but a plague for many nobles and traders who were hoping to establish some business in Kings Landing and here in the North".

"Fine. Show us what you can you, Naruto" said Robert. Naruto nodded to the King and bit his thumb, did a few strange handsigns both Robert and Ned didn't know of, then slammed his blood-marked hand onto the ground and said...

"**God Summoning Technique: ****Almighty**** Poseidon**".

Ned and Robert looked into the crystal ball to see what Naruto did, and what they saw left them gasping in shock & awe with their mouths gaping wide open for days.

A large Gigantic man with long white hair, a long white beard and all white eyes with the massive height of three mountains stacked together came out from the water of the Narrow Sea and grabbed the Greyjoy ship with both hands. He then proceeded to crush the ship with both his hands as if he was squeezing an orange of all it's juice, then went back into the water leaving nothing of his presence behind or the ship and it's members. Nothing but blood and crushed wood at least.

The two lords in the room then turned to Naruto who grinned at them both before he crossed the middle & index finger of his hands, and in an instant of a white cloud of smoke, an identical solid clone of Naruto appeared beside him. Then the clone changed it's appearance into that of Robert himself from the hair, the face, the clothes even the size shape of his round belly.

Ned was at a loss of words with eyes trying to widen even more in surprise but failing to. Robert stood up from his seat to take a closer look at Naruto's clone to see if it was real. He touched the clones face with the index finger of his right hand along with the clone's hair and stomach...then he looked at the clone more closely only too see it smirk at Robert as it said to him in his voice, "You look fat".

Ned finally came back to his senses and chuckled at what the clone said as Robert frowned at it before he grinned and sat back down, "I don't know about you, Ned, but this is good enough proof to me we have someone who can help us keep the Iron throne safe from any treacherous monster in human skin or some sadistic assholes, and with the old man's help we can protect the realm of men for years to come even when I my heir take the crown from me and has his own heirs".

"I do agree with you Robert," replied Ned who continued "I have no doubt Naruto means no harm or anything ill on what he plans for Westeros and the people everywhere as well. We have come to know him since our years as young boys. And just like Jon Arryn, I have come to see Naruto like a father, Robert, and I know you do as well. I say we continue our planning tomorrow when we leave for Kings Landing tomorrow,".

"Good! Now then, your grace, I would like to come with you to Kings Landing as well to help put our plan into motion, please. I know I have not said much about it but I will explain everything else once I have settled all my affairs in order once we get the Red Keep in Kings Landing" said Naruto. Robert gave a nod to this which Naruto accepted, but as soon as he sat back down his expression changed to a serious one as he looked Robert in the eyes and said...

"On a more serious note of our plan for the realm of man. I need to ask you two questions and then I will need you to do me a solid like old times, Robert. And do not lie to me as you know I feel about lying...Do you love Cersei Lannister?".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence came crashing into the room as Robert looked at Naruto with wide eyes then turned to a shock Ned who said to him, "A-Answer his question, Robert. You have nothing to hide from him".

The king turned back to Naruto and replied, "...No, Naruto. I tried to make it work when we first got married but my heart still yearns for Ned's sister Lyanna".

"Very well, that I can accept. Do you love your two children Tommen and Myrcella? Your first born son Joffrey is a matter we will talk about tomorrow" said Naruto. Without even needing a second to think, Robert answered back,"I always have and I always will love my children, Naruto. Both you and Jon taught me and Ned that above all else it's family we have to put first before anything so I actually feel a bit offended you would ask me that!".

"My apologies for offending you, Robert. But I needed to be sure you do. Now as to that solid I need you to do, I want you to try and make an effort be a father to your children, and leave your wife Cersei to me. Don't be angry about what just said, but instead I want you to trust me as your friend that I am doing the best I can to help you bring closure to your life and your marriage. By tomorrow morning Cersei will meet you and Ned both here in this office to confess to you the truth behind Jon Arryn's death. What you decide as her punishment is for you to think of, but I also want you to remember that she is the mother of your children and as such, you cannot rob Tommen and Myrcella of their mother when they still need her in her life. So please, Robert...I want you to just listen to her tomorrow morning and not raise your hand to her or strike her down with your warm-hammer in anger. Just sit and listen to what she has to say," said Naruto.

Silence came back again as Ned Stark and Robert Barantheon looked at Naruto incredulously for what he just said, but both men saw no lying or deciet from his eyes as his serious expression never left his whiskered face.

With a sigh, Robert was the one to break the silence as he responded back to Naruto, "I don't understand what you are going on about with my wife and children, old man, but if there are two things I would know you for...is that you have never asked me for something unless it was extremely important, and that you would never lie to me as you hate lying more then anything on this Earth unless it was to protect someone...Okay, Naruto. Before you came tonight and before this scroll came to me, I have been meaning to talk to someone about my problems with my marriage and how I have changed since I became king. I was talking to Ned here but even he didn't have any answers for me since I didn't ask the right questions. Whatever you're gonna do, do it. I should have trusted you before and I should have listened to you when you told me Lyanna was never kidnapped but she willingly left with Rhaegar stark and got married with him because she fell in love with him".

Naruto gave Robert a light pat on the back and said "It's okay, Robert. As old as I am, I have also made mistakes, far away and here at home. The only thing we can do as humans is learn from over mistakes while we still have the chance to and not shy away from them or ignore them. The first step is acknowledging you did something wrong. The second step is accepted you did. The third is atoning for it".

Eddard Stark had a warm smile on his face looking at Robert and Naruto, and thought to himself...

_'Just like old times.'._

"If you will excuse me, I'd like to get some rest for tomorrow. I bid you a goodnight, my lord, your grace," said Naruto as he stood and bowed slightly to the two men as he released the silencing seal and walked out the office closing the door behind him. He stood for moment then released a breath of relief he was holding in for probably a while then he said to no one but himself, "That went **MUCH** better then I expected. I thought I was gonna loose my head in that office or worse.".

Naruto walked away from the office and took a few turns looking for an empty room to sleep in forgetting to ask Ned if there was a place he room available for him, but when he took another turn he almost walk into someone but stopped as soon as his eyes landed on her...

"...Cercei?".

"...Daddy?".

…_**.To Be Continued...**_

**Closing Theme Song: PARTYNEXTDOOR – Can't Let The Summer**

* * *

_**(1)- A reference to a scene written in VFSNAKE's fanfic 'The Maelstrom of House Barantheon'. It's plagiarism, I deeply apologies.**_

**AN/: I was actually planning on writing a lemon between Naruto and Cersei, but I'm still debating If should have Cersei in the harem or not since she is Naruto's daughter. Give me a yes or no in your reviews. Naruto doesn't frown upon Incest since we was born from it, but should he love Cersei more then a father should Love her daughter? You guys decide.**

**Also I deeply for the(Please search _ up). I only do that to give my OC's an image as I did say before that will add Actresses(those who aren't in the case of Game of Thrones) and female porn-stars...but mostly the later for the harem.**

**Besides that I have nothing more to say so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**

**Arya Stark: WHERE'S THE IMP?!**


	3. Adoption notice

AN/: I can't lie, even I want to see where this story goes but the motivation is completely gone. If you are an author reading this and you are interested in adopting this fic, please hit me up on PM.

My apologies to the people who wanted to see this continue. I tried but the motivation left with the wind.


End file.
